Euskalduna Solutions UK
In 1995, as part of a capital increase launched by Euskalduna Ontziolak SA, the British company Trafalgar House became the owner of 18% of the company in a deal in which Euskalduna Ontziolak acquired the assets of the former Scott Lithgow shipyard. This operation created Euskalduna Solutions UK, a wholly owned subsidiary of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA based in Greenock, Scotland. History Euskalduna Solutions UK started its operations with the former Lithgow yards of Greenock and Port Glasgow. Following the Lithgow business, the new company focused in the offshore semi submersible market but also began to produce vessels specially in Greenock Yard. The company invested £40m in modernisation of the two shipyards during the 1995-2000 period to introduce modern technologies and production methods, which, along with reforms in labour relations, improved productivity at the yards by 40%. Due to the investments and modernization, Port Glasgow Yard has become a reference in the offshore construction market and Greenock Yard has specialized in the construction of platform supply vessels and Anchor handling tug supply vessels for service the north sea oil industry. In 2002 Euskalduna Solutions UK bough the former Doxford Pallion Yard to the A&P Group. With this acquisition the company reinforce its business with a shipyard in Sunderland, at the east coast of UK. The company invested £6m in modernized the shipyard. Finally, in 2008 the company acquired the business of Burntisland Fabrications to assert its global leadership position in the manufacture of offshore structures. With the acquisition of the shipyard the company also took over the amateur football team bearing the name of the company since 1925; the Burntisland Shipyard Amateur F.C.. During the life of the company, the Royal Navy has awarded the company several repair and maintenance contracts as well as the construction of some of the Type 23 frigates and Type 45 destroyers. Shareholders Euskalduna Solutions IK is a wholly owned subsidiary of Euskalduna Ontziolak SA. Types of vessels built The company specializes in the construction, maintenance and transformation of structures and vessels to provide services to the offshore industry. In addition, the company together with its subsidiaries are leaders in the construction and maintenance of warships for some of the world's most important navies. Civil vessels *Semi-submersible drilling Rig *Jack-up drilling Rig *Platform Conversion *Platform Supply Vessel *Anchor Handling Tug Supply Vessel *Heavy Lift Carrier *Floating, Production, Storage & Offloading Vessel (FPSO) *Mono-hull circular column FPSO *Floating, Production & Offloading Vessel (FPO) *Pipelay Vessel *Fallpipe Vessel *Semi-submersible bare deck Vessel Military vessels Retrofited & upgraded *Trafalgar Class Submarines *Type 23 Frigate Built *Type 45 Class Destroyers *Queen Elizabeth Class Aircraft Carrier Facilities ESUK Port Glasgow Yard As one of Europe’s leading offshore fabricators, Euskalduna Solutions UK provides the offshore marked with a full range of construction, modification, upgrade and maintenance services from its deep-water quayside facilities at Port Glasgow Yard. The yard has exceptional experience and expertise in industrial fabrication, offshore topsides, rig upgrades and also supplements the steel fabrication capability of Greenock Yard. Excellent quayside facilities, fabrication shops and lay-down areas dedicated to offshore work are located adjacent to an extensive array of offshore industry specialty subcontractors. All the facilities are certified members and operate 365 days a year. *Ship dockings and repairs of up to 10500 tonnes *Total undercover fabrication & storage 18,000m2 *Main Assembly Shop 3,400m2 *Load-Out Wharf – total length 229m *Module Assembly Pad – 13,600m2 *Module Shop - 3500m2 *Main Assembly Shop – 144.5m x 29.9m x 23.7/12.2m. Complete with 2 x 60 tonne, 2 x 40 tonne, 2 x 20 tonne overhead cranes and 4 x 5 tonne cranes *Pipe Shop – 60m x 24m *Warehouse – 40m x 24.6m, complete with heating & sprinkler systems *Additional stores – 15m x 15m *Laydown Area – 2,200m2 *Offices – 600m2 ESUK Greenock Yard With the continuous reforms it has undergone since its acquisition, Greenock is now one of the world's most modern shipyards able to build virtually any civilian or military ship. Shipyard facilities *Burning Shop (DNC underwater oxygen plasma & oxy-acetylene machines) *Plate Shop (280m x 36m x 16m, complete with panel line & shell jigs) *Outfit Steel Shop *Module Shop (262m x 42m x 24m, 140t lift & heavy load transfer system) *Turntable *Launchway (max length about 190m, with 85t berth crane) *Pipe Shop (600m2) *Sheet Metal Shop, QA, Test & Trials *Ship Repair Offices & Owner’s Reps *Machine Shop (full range of machine tools) *Machine Shop Wharf (180m, with about 11m water depth) *Pier (300m, with about 11m water depth) *Warehouse (2,700m2, computer-controlled) *Steelyard *Main Offices (Management, Estimating, Engineering, Video-Conference facilities) *Client Facilities & Security *Warehouse & Joiner Shop *Graving Dock (215m x 27.5m, 11m over the sill) *Greenock Dock I (with 65,000t lift, 280m long x 32m open width x 11m over the blocks. Wingwall cranes 60t) *Greenock Dock II **Slipway ***Slipway no. 1: 338 m 58 m ***Slipway no. 2: 338 m 50 m **Assembly Docks ***Dimensions: 1.100 m **Cranes ***Number of cranes: 11 + 1 gantry ***Maximum hoisting capacity: 800 T **Maximum admissible ship size ***In one slipway ****TPM 400,000 ****Length x width: 350 m 62 m ***With simultaneous use of two parallel slipways ****TPM 792,000 ****Length x width: 350 m 110 m ESUK Pallion Yard Located in the north english city ot Sunderland it has a fully undercover small-med ship production facility to 5300t. It is specialized in the design, construction and maintenance of tugs. It is certified for military fabrication. *4,300m2 of fabrication shop *Series builder of 60m reverse tractor tugs *Certified & 365 days operative *Module Shop - 81m x 44m, 95t EOT Crane (2 x 47.5) *Fabrication Shop – 120m x 40m, Three 30t EOT Cranes *Stores - 42m X 15m *Warehouse – 64m X 26m *Administration (Management, Purchasing, Accounting, Video-Conferencing) *Machine Shop – 10t EOT Crane *Burning Shop – 10t EOT Crane *Electrical Shop, Nde Office, Owner’s Rep Offices *Carpenter’s Shop *Security (24hr) *Marine Railway (680t) ESUK Burntisland Yard The yard is located 27 kilometres from Edinburgh International Airport, and is adjacent to the main London / Edinburgh / Aberdeen rail link. There is also good access to major roads with the A92 connecting within 15 kilometres to the motorway network. It is specialized in the design, manufacture and manteinance of offshore structures for oil industry and wind power industry. *Design services - conceptual, detail, fabrication. *2 undercover assembly halls, 5470m². *3 prefabrication workshops, 4700m². *1 exotic pipe work shop, 1200m². **The facility is state of the art and can handle pipe spools from 36" diameter downward. Spools of up to 15 tonnes can be handled at any one time utilising the overhead cranes. **The shop is equipped with ring mains for air and inert gas feeding 24 individual welding workstations. Capacity for the production of stainless steel or duplex / super duplex is in the region of 3,000 manhours per week. *1 paint shop, 3000m². *Environmentally controlled storage 3066m². *Open assembly / storage area, 60,000m². *Load out quay, 15000 tonnes capacity. *Non-tidal dock with access for 120 X 30m barges. *Water depth 6.79m *Cranes ranging from 3 - 100 tonnes capacity. *Computerised cutting equipment. Category:EuskadiCategory:CompaniesCategory:Companies of EuskadiCategory:Economy